Your Smile is Like Spring
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Hanya senyumannya yang mampu menyembuhkan semua rasa sakit Taeyong. Senyuman penyembuh itu adalah musim semi untuk Taeyong yang musim dingin. Taeyong x Yuta; TaeYu; yaoi; boyxboy; BL; boys love; NCT


**YOUR SMILE IS LIKE SPRING**

.

Taeyong x Yuta

TaeYu

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : hurt/comfort; angst; poetry

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Aku selalu menunggu penyembuhku di setiap pagi.

Ketika mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya dan aku terbangun lebih awal darinya. Aku melihatnya yang masih terlelap. Kedua mata bulat itu terpejam rapat dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Rutinitas setiap pagi yang tidak pernah bosan aku lakukan. Aku menunggunya membuka mata dan mencari keberadaanku di sampingnya.

Kedua mata itu bergerak-gerak, lalu terbuka pelan-pelan. Pandangan kami beradu dan detik-detik selanjutnya lah yang paling aku tunggu.

Dia tersenyum.

Senyuman itu yang selalu aku tunggu setiap paginya. Begitu manis dan tulus. Bagiku tidak ada yang mampu menandingi senyuman itu selain senyum ibuku. Wajahnya begitu manis dan cantic, meskipun ia berkelamin sama denganku. Aku sampai dibuat bingung olehnya. Apakah ia malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku?

Tangannya meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya erat disertai belaian lembut di punggung tanganku. Ia menarikku mendekat, mengecup bibirku dengan bibir manisnya kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata yang setiap hari ia ucapkan tanpa bosan.

"Selamat pagi, Taeyongie."

Dengan senyum penyembuhnya. Senyum itu… musim semiku. Nakamoto Yuta.

.

.

Aku menderita penyakit jantung lemah sejak kecil. Penyakit yang merupakan penyakit turunan dari orang tua atau kerabat. Ayahku memiliki riwayat jantung lemah dan malangnya nasibku harus mewarisi sakitnya itu.

Aku begitu frustasi ketika berumur lima belas tahun. aku tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan yang menguras kerja jantungku. Baru berlari tiga puluh menit pasti akan langsung ambruk. Rasa nyeri di dada kiri itu pasti akan muncul.

Seperti yang aku prediksikan. Aku ambruk ketika mengikuti kegiatan sepak bola di sekolahku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku tumbang ketika hendak menyepak bola ke gawang. Sebelum kedua mataku terpejam, aku merasakan nyeri amat hebat di dada kiriku. Saat itulah aku merasa ajal hamper tiba.

Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Aku berhasil sadar dengan nyawa utuh. Dan Tuhan sepertinya begitu sayang padaku. Pandangan pertama kali yang aku dapatkan adalah gurat khawatir seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri di sebelahku. Senyumnya langsung merekah indah ketika melihatku membuka mata.

Dan saat itulah jantungku berdebar menyenangkan. Debaran yang tidak pernah aku rasakan selama hidupku.

"Syukurlah. Kau sadar, Taeyongie." Ucapnya dengan aksen yang lucu. Aku tidak kenal siapa dia, tapi ia seakan begitu akrab denganku. Aku lihat nama yang tercetak di baju seragam olah raganya. Nakamoto Yuta. Dia berasal dari Jepang.

Ia menangis di sebelahku dengan kepala terbenam di lengannya. Berkali-kali ia mengucap lafal syukur kepada Tuhan karena masih memberiku kesadaran dan hidup. Lalu saat kepala itu terangkat, jantungku berdebar makin kencang.

Ia tersenyum begitu manis. Jantungku bahkan berdebar begitu menyenangkan, tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan obat abadiku.

Dialah penyembuhku sesungguhnya. Dengan senyuman sehangat mentari dan sesejuk angina musim semi. Dia musim semiku, yang menghangatkan musim dingin sepertiku.

.

.

Kisah hidup kami berjalan mulus selama lima tahun ini. Kami kenal, berteman, saling menyukai, menjalin hubungan, kuliah bersama dan tinggal bersama. Ia mengajakku tinggal di apartemennya di tahun pertama kami kuliah. setelah melalui perdebatan hebat dengan kedua orang tuaku, akhirnya mereka mengijinkanku untuk tinggal dengannya. Perdebatan itu mengenai kesehatanku yang mengkhawatirkan. Kedua orang tuaku tidak setuju aku tinggal tanpa pengawasan mereka. Namun tanpa keraguan aku mengatakan pada mereka…

"Aku berhasil menemukan obat abadiku, eomma. Dia yang akan menyembuhkanku, dia yang akan merawatku. Obatku yang sesungguhnya hanya dia dan percayalah padaku. Apakah kalian pernah melihatku tumbang saat bersamanya?"

Dengan begitu kedua orang tuaku yakin. Aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan Yuta.

Kami berdua berhasil tinggal bersama di apartemen sederhana Yuta. Meskipun uang kami benar-benar pas, tapi kami bahagia. Aku bahagia memilikinya di sisiku. Sebagai penyembuh dan teman hidupku. Sebagai musim semi yang menghangatkan musim dingin.

Dia musim semi dan aku musim dingin. Begitu orang-orang menamai kami.

Aku begitu bersyukur Tuhan ternyata menyayangiku. Aku sempat berputus asa dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku karena jantung lemah ini. Aku pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas ketidakadilan yang Ia berikan padaku. Namun dengan kehadiran malaikatku dan senyum musim seminya, aku mengubah jalan pikiranku.

Setiap pagi aku selalu menunggunya tersenyum. Setelah itu kami berbagi ciuman hangat dan sentuhan lembut di pagi hari. Aku memperlakukannya begitu lembut. Meskipun seharusnya aku yang diperlakukan demikian, tapi Yuta juga rapuh. Hatinya rapuh seperti kapas. Ia mudah menangis, emosinya sering berubah dan sikapnya yang kekanakan. Tapi aku mencintainya.

Di akhir pekan kami menghabiskan waktu kami di sebuah bukit di pinggir kota Seoul. Yuta sangat suka mendaki gunung. Tapi ia tak pernah memaksaku untuk mendaki gunung bersama-sama karena kondisiku. Akhirnya ia hanya mengajakku ke sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir kota.

Di situlah aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Menggelar tikar, memakan beberapa makanan yang kami bawa sambil menikmati hembusan angin di bawah sebuah pohon akasia. Dan di tempat itulah ia mengukuhkan janji sambil berpelukan hangat.

"Aku akan menjadi penyembuhmu sampai kapanpun. Jadi aku mohon jangan menyerah, Taeyongie. Musim semimu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Aku langsung menciumnya ketika ia mengucapkan itu. Merasakan bibir hangatnya tersenyum dalam ciuman sederhana kami.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membahagiakanmu, Yuta."

Hanya dia tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa takutnya aku jika suatu saat akan kehilangan musim semiku.

.

.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan memberiku kenyataan dari mimpi burukku.

Pagi itu Yuta banyak tersenyum. Saat membangunkanku, memasakkan makanan buatku dan bercerita padaku. Senyumnya seakan tidak pernah luntur. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau di balik senyuman itu akan terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku akan kehilangan senyumnya.

Seolah-olah itu adalah senyum terakhir yang ia berikan padaku.

Pagi itu ia berpamitan padaku akan pergi ke _department store_ untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Selain itu ia juga bilang padaku ingin melihat beberapa bunga.

"Aku ingin mempraktekan _ikebana*_ yang aku pelajari di Jepang dulu. Sekaligus membuat suasana apartemen kita lebih segar dan berwarna."

Ia berdiri di depan pintu, kemudian menoleh sebentar ke dalam. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu berucap…

"Aku… akan kembali." Nada suaranya terdengar ragu.

beberapa jam ia pergi keluar dan belum kembali. Aku menunggunya di apartemen kami dengan perasaan gelisah. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan televise sekiranya untuk membunuh kebosanan.

Pandanganku semakin focus kepada sebuah _Headline News_ di televise. Berita itu menampilkan gedung yang hancur sebagian sisinya berserta asap mengepul dari dalam gedung itu. dikabarkan banyak korban jiwa yang tertimbun dan terkenal ledakan besar itu. Lalu seorang _reporter_ wanita mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan ulah teroris.

Awalnya aku hanya memakluminya karena akhir-akhir ini terjadi persaingan panas politik dan memanasnya perbatasan Korea Utara-Korea Selatan. Tapi ketika _reporter_ wanita itu menyebutkan nama gedung itu… tubuhku langsung membeku.

Yuta ada di sana. Di dalam gedung itu.

Kedua mataku membelalak lebar. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras. Aku langsung berlari keluar apartemen tanpa mematikan televise.

Aku tidak memedulikan kesehatan jantungku ketika aku berlari menuju gedung itu. air mataku mengalir deras. Aku merapalkan doa kepada Tuhan semoga Yuta terselamatkan dari peristiwa terror itu.

Ketika sampai di depan gedung itu banyak sekali orang berkerumun. Gedung berlantai empat itu sudah setengah hancur. Banyak stasiun televise datang, para cameramen menyorot para petugas penyelamat yang membawa mayat-mayat maupun orang-orang terluka.

Jantungku berpacu 100x lebih cepat. Rasa sakit di dada kiriku bahkan merupakan sakit yang belum pernah aku rasakan dalam hidupku. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya Ia juga menyayangi hidup Yuta.

Pandanganku seketika buram. Tanganku mencengkeram dada kiriku kuat-kuat. Air mataku mengalir sangat deras. Aku tidak bisa jatuh di sini. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku sebelum melihat wajahnya kembali. Aku begitu khawatir dan takut.

Mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. Kemudian aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri di situ.

.

.

.

Tuhan, bisakah aku ikut pergi dengannya?

Dua bulan setelah persitiwa itu semuanya berubah. Aku baru membuka mataku lagi setelah mengalami koma selama dua minggu. Dan berita yang aku dapatkan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

Yuta sudah pergi.

Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihatnya tersenyum di pagi hari. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan bibir itu menyentuh lembut bibirku. Sentuhannya, sifatnya, cintanya dan apalagi…

Senyumnya.

Ia meninggalkan luka begitu dalam di hatiku. Aku menyadari bahwa hari itu ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

Aku termenung di atas bukit sore itu. dua bulan lalu aku terakhir kali memeluknya di sini. Kini ia sudah tiada. Pergi jauh, bahkan jika aku cari di Jepang pun tidak akan ada.

Prinsip hidupku kembali ke yang lama. Tujuan hidupku sudah tiada. Musim semiku sudah pergi. Hanya tersisa musim dingin dalam diriku.

Aku sudah pernah katakan bahwa ia adalah obat abadiku. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan ternyata Tuhan menjungkir balikkan nasib seseorang. Ingin rasanya aku menyalahkan semua ini kepada yang di Atas sana. Tapi aku teringat pada kata-kata Yuta.

"Jangan salahkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Kalaupun suatu saat kita tidak bersama lagi, kau harus yakin bahwa di kehidupan berikutnya kita akan bersama selamanya."

Aku tersenyum. Aku harus yakin bahwa kehidupanku selanjutnya aku akan hidup bersamanya lagi. Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdir hidup kami dalam catatan-Nya.

Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya. Aku akan hidup sejauh mana nanti aku bertahan. Jika dulu aku memaksakan keadaanku agar tetap bertahan untuk hidup dengannya, kini berbeda. Aku akan hidup sesuai kemampuan jantungku. Jika tahun depan aku sudah tidak sanggup, maka semakin cepat aku akan menyusul Yuta.

Meskipun ia suda tiada, tapi senyum mentarinya masih aku rasakan dalam hatiku. Ia adalah musim semiku. Sampai kapanpun… dia akan tetap jadi musim semiku.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Kembali bersama FF Taeyu. Yeay!

Entah kenapa aku jadi _moody_ bikin FF berdasar musim. Setelah _**Summer in Your Eyes**_ dan _**You are My Winter**_ , kini terbitlah _**Your Smile is Like Spring.**_

Semoga _reader-nim_ suka dengan FF ini. Yah, walopun terkesan garing dan bahasanya amburadul. Soalnya tujuanku sih bikin FF genre _poetry_ gitu. Tapi kalo gak kerasa sih… yaudah gapapa.

Masih ada satu musim lagi yaitu **Autumn,** tapi aku bingung mau dikasih _cast_ apa. Berhubung aku buat FF 3 fandom (ARMY, CARAT, NCTzen) jadinya aku buat couple ya seputar grup-grup itu.

Oh iya, di FF ini semenya tetep Taeyong ya :))

 _ ***Ikebana : seni merangkai bunga dari Jepang**_

Yaudah deh aku gak bakal kasih _note_ panjang x lebar.

Terima kasih untuk review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya. Masih dibutuhkan lho ya ketiganya di FF berikutnya. Hehehe…

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
